


Risvegli

by TheAbominableWriter



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Season/Series 03, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5365706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAbominableWriter/pseuds/TheAbominableWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin aprì gli occhi lentamente, stordito dalla luce che entrava prepotente dalle grandi finestre della camera da letto di Arthur. Ancora stentava a credere d’essere in quella situazione...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Risvegli

  
Merlin aprì gli occhi lentamente, stordito dalla luce che entrava prepotente dalle grandi finestre della camera da letto di Arthur. Si coprì la vista, sbuffando irritato; aveva scordato di tirare le tende! Si lasciò poi cadere sul morbido materasso del grande letto a baldacchino, spostando lo sguardo sul proprio principe.  
  
Ancora stentava a credere d’essere in quella situazione.  
  
Il sentimento che nutriva per l’erede al trono di Camelot era nato, e cresciuto, in maniera del tutto naturale. Quando si erano baciati, diverse settimane prima, a Merlin era sembrata la cosa più ovvia che avesse mai fatto in vita sua. Stare insieme ad Arthur era infinitamente piacevole. E, giorno dopo giorno, il babbeo reale dimostrava di essere meno ottuso di quanto Merlin credesse. Il principe non era solo romantico, era un amante focoso e un compagno dolce e premuroso.  
  
Da che stavano insieme la sua vita era diventata praticamente perfetta.  
  
  
Se solo non fosse stato per quella brutta sensazione d’inadeguatezza, che lo coglieva spesso quando si svegliava a quell’ora del mattino e si stupiva nel ritrovarsi addormentato in un letto tanto sontuoso.  
   
Da che era nato, Merlin non aveva mai conosciuto la ricchezza. La vita con sua madre era semplice, ma non se n’era mai lamentato. Non lo infastidiva il dover dormire a terra e non gli pesava nemmeno il digiunare quando il raccolto era scarso.  
  
Quando poi si era trasferito a Camelot, aveva ringraziato con tutto il cuore la fortuna che gli era capitata: con Gaius stava bene, aveva cibo, un letto comodo ed un buon lavoro.  
  
Era sereno e viveva felice.  
  
Ma ora…  
  
Quel materasso morbido, le coperte calde e finemente lavorate, il cuscino soffice, il corpo di Arthur steso al suo fianco e mollemente abbandonato alle maglie del sonno…  
  
Stava davvero capitando a lui? Era davvero la mano del principe di Camelot quella che stringeva la sua esile vita con possesso? Era il suo fiato caldo che percepiva sul collo? Ed erano i suoi capelli color dell’oro, adagiati sul suo stesso guanciale, a fondersi con i propri?  
  
  
Merlin spostò la mano sul viso rilassato del giovane principe; accarezzò i suoi zigomi sfiorando la pelle calda, lambì le sue labbra rosee, giocando poi con esse.  
  
«Merlin»  
  
Il giovane mago percepì vagamente la sua voce che lo richiamava. Si risvegliò dal torpore nel quale era caduto, soltanto quando si sentì sfiorare la pelle del viso dalle dita affusolate di Arthur.  
  
Si ritrasse un poco sollevando lo sguardo su di lui, accidenti, era bellissimo! I suoi meravigliosi occhi azzurri che lo fissavano stralunato, i capelli deliziosamente arruffati ed il viso segnato dalle pieghe del cuscino…  
   
Forse, Merlin avrebbe dovuto mettere da parte certi strani pensieri. Probabilmente avrebbe dovuto soltanto fare l’abitudine a vivere in tutta quella ricchezza.  
   
«Ben svegliato, Arthur» disse sorridendo.  
   
Il sorriso che il principe di Camelot gli rivolse, gli fece capire che, sì, era meglio metterli da parte quegli stupidi pensieri.  


 

 

**Fine**


End file.
